Hechos
by Graystone
Summary: Son hechos, verdades. Son reales, son irrevocables. Y son de los que duelen. Son hechos que se han producido a lo largo de su vida, contra los que no puede luchar.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_**Este fic participa en el reto temático de febrero del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**_

* * *

La lechuza se posó sobre el alféizar de la ventana. La mujer cogió la carta y caminó hasta el salón de la casa, donde un hombre sentado en un butacón leía un periódico cuyas imágenes se movían. En el suelo, al pie del butacón, un niño flaco y larguirucho de pelo castaño leía un libro.

—Hijo —llamó la mujer.

—¿Sí, madre? —preguntó el niño de forma tímida.

—Ha llegado esta carta para ti.

El joven cogió la carta y la examinó. En el lacre podía verse un escudo conformado por cuatro animales: un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente. El hombre del periódico sonrió y se levantó, situándose al lado de la mujer, la cual resultaba ser su esposa. El niño miró a sus padres de manera temerosa. Lo cierto es que llevaban días esperando aquel momento, dudosos de que fuese a ocurrir. Sus dedos temblaban de manera descontrolada.

—Ábrela, hijo —le instó su padre.

El joven rompió el lacre y sacó la carta del sobre. Tras desdoblarla, leyó:

—Estimado señor Quirrell, nos complace informarle de que ha sido usted admitido en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería...

El joven alzó la mirada. En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, aunque en su interior seguía estando nervioso, nervioso por lo que iba a pasar a partir de este momento.

—Buen trabajo, Quirinus, buen trabajo —le felicitó su padre. Quirinus, transportado a otro lugar, sólo podía oír las palabras difusas de su padre.

_Estamos muy orgullosos de ti_

* * *

—¡Ravenclaw!

El Sombrero Seleccionador gritó con voz atronadora mientras Quirinus respiraba tranquilo. Se bajó del taburete y caminó hasta su mesa, hasta su nueva Casa. Mientras lo hacía, sin embargo, podía ver que sus nuevos compañeros no aplaudían demasiado, o no lo hacían de igual manera que con otros seleccionados. O quizás sólo eran tontas imaginaciones suyas producidas por su selección y las palabras que el Sombrero le había dicho, pero juraría que sus compañeros no estaban de acuerdo con la elección. Mientras caminaba a su taburete para sentarse, podía ver sus miradas, casi leer sus mentes y escuchar lo que decían:

_No nos gustas. No te queremos aquí._

* * *

Observaba atentamente a los alumnos. Inútiles. La sociedad mágica estaba muy atrasada en cuanto al mundo muggle se refería. Quirinus había estado ahí fuera, cuando ahí fuera se refería al mundo de los muggles, y había visto sus avances. Tenían aviones, carros que avanzaban solos, sin la ayuda de caballos, máquinas de guerra... ¿Y qué hacían aquí? Tenían aparatos como teléfonos o televisores e ideaban tontas teorías acerca de para qué los utilizaban. Sus alumnos no eran ni la mitad de conscientes de lo que suponía el mundo muggle, de sus virtudes y también de sus amenazas. Siempre abandonaba las clases con una mueca amarga en el rostro.

¿Por qué había elegido esa carrera? Los Estudios Muggles le gustaban, sí, pero muchas veces se preguntaba por qué no se había dedicado a su otra gran pasión, las Artes Oscuros y la magia defensiva. Sus años en Hogwarts como estudiante los utilizó para introducirse en estas ramas de la magia, al mismo tiempo que se especializaba en Estudios Muggles. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? Interesarse por dos disciplinas totalmente opuestas, tanto en la teoría como en la práctica. Muchos magos en su vida se les ocurriría estudiar ambas a la vez, especialmente los magos tenebrosos.

Todo esto pensaba Quirinus mientras caminaba por entre las estanterías de libros de la Biblioteca. Cuando era estudiante, había perdido la cuenta de las horas que había pasado allí. Si no estaba en la Biblioteca era porque necesitaba comer, dormir o ir a clase. Los libros sí que eran verdaderos amigos, te recibían con los brazos abiertos y no ponían reproches a tus gustos. No como sus compañeros de carne y hueso, con los que nunca se llevó bien. Todavía podía oír las burlas, las risas...

Sus dedos tamborilearon por entre las cubiertas de los libros y cogió uno al azar. _Teoría de la Animagia_. Sonrió complacido, lo abrió y se dispuso a leer. Pero algo lo detuvo, pues el libro se abrió justo para descubrir algo que servía de marcapáginas. Un cromo de las ranas de chocolate. Lo cogió y examinó. Por un lado mostraba un retrato de Circe. Por el otro su descripción. Y al pie del cromo, una inscripción:

_Este cromo pertenece a James C. Potter._

* * *

Esos árboles... No le gustaban aquellos árboles. No tenían nada que ver con los del Bosque Prohibido: altos, frondosos, con un aire de misterio. Aquellos árboles no tenían hojas, parecían de cuento de pesadilla. Todavía se preguntaba por qué había ido allí. Sólo cuando se formulaba esa pregunta en la mente, la respuesta no tardaba en llegar.

_Para encontrarle a Él._

Quirinus había leído mucho acerca del gran Lord Voldemort, pero nada de boca de alguien, pues el tema era prácticamente tabú. Y la gente aún tenía miedo. Pero Quirrell no. Quirrell deseaba encontrarlo porque, ¿quién mejor que él para enseñarle las más grandes habilidades que cualquier mago hubiese deseado y con las que él soñaba desde su niñez?

_Nadie, absolutamente nadie._

A pesar de ello, no le gustaban aquellos bosques, en los profundo de Albania. Y cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, por fin apareció. Una sombra, ni siquiera un fantasma, menos incluso. Sabía que había perdido todo su poder. Sabía que había utilizado una forma para atar su alma a este mundo mientras perdía todo, o casi todo lo demás en aquella fatídica noche del 31 de octubre de 1981.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, sacó su varita, aunque no supo por qué. ¿Para qué defenderse de algo que estaba buscando? Quizás porque tenía miedo. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, pues sus hechizos volaban hacia aquella sombra, la cual, no obstante, apenas se veía afectada. Como un remolino, voló en torno a él. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que todo lo que hiciese sería inútil, cayó arrodillado al suelo, tembloroso e implorando. La sombra cayó sobre él, notando cómo se introducía a través de cada poro de su piel, pero sobre todo a través de sus ojos, de su nariz y de su boca.

Para cuando acabó, para cuando la sombra desapareció y sus ojos dejaron de ser momentáneamente oscuros, Quirrell notó algo dentro de su cabeza, algo que crecía en ella. Se palpó la cabeza con las manos y pudo notarla, aterrado.

_Una cara. Aquello era una cara._

* * *

Podía sentirla, aquella sensación, ese poder, casi indescriptible mientras su mano aferraba el cuello del salvador del mundo mágico y sus dedos lo oprimían.

_El poder de quitar la vida._

Y estaba a punto de conseguirlo, de matar a Harry Potter, de librarse de la única amenaza que se interponía en sus caminos, de asegurar el regreso de Lord Voldemort, cuando el chico le tocó la mano. Y de repente sintió un dolor indescriptible, como si tuviese la mano metida en el fuego, como si las llamas devorasen y calcinasen piel, carne y hueso.

Su mano se había desintegrado, reducida a cenizas. Pero qué más daba, todavía tenía poder suficiente para asesinar a ese chico. Y él le decía que lo hiciese.

_Y que le quitase la Piedra._

Para cuando iba a volver a intentarlo, Harry Potter posó sus manos sobre su rostro. Y ahora sí que el dolor era insoportable. Como una maldición, se extendió por su cara, bajó por su cuello, su cuerpo... por todo su ser. Dicen que cuando experimentas un dolor continuado, llega el momento en que no sientes nada. Y quizás era eso lo que le ocurría, que sentía tanto dolor que ya no lo notaba. O quizás se trataba simplemente de que su cuerpo se estaba petrificando y reduciéndose a cenizas...

* * *

—¿Que era un Horrocrux?

—Sí, de hecho, es comprensible. Lo que quedaba del alma de Voldemort se alojó en él, de modo que, técnicamente, Quirrell también fue un Horrocrux. Pero bueno, Quirrel murió, así que no debemos preocuparnos por ello.

Hermione asintió ante las palabras de Harry. Los dos estaban dentro de la tienda de campaña, elucubrando acerca de dónde estarían los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. Habían teorizado tanto sobre ellos que el recuerdo de Quirrell y la lucha en la Sala del Espejo pasaron de manera fugaz en la mente de Harry. Sólo entonces se le ocurrió pensar en la idea de que Quirrell fue, temporalmente, un Horrocrux un tanto especial.

Hermione se levantó, alegando estar cansada y que quería ir a ver cómo estaba Ron. Harry, por su parte, se quedó solo, todavía pensando en aquellos objetos. Sólo durante un momento acercó una mano a su cuello y la pasó por él. De repente sintió un escalofrío.

_Un escalofrío de muerte. Una mano que se aferraba a su cuello, dispuesto a matarle._

* * *

_**Nota del autor:**__ Quirrell siempre fue un chico retraído y tímido y no sólo a partir de cuando Voldemort se introdujo en él. _

_Quirrell encontró un cromo de Circe que Cuthbert Binns le entregó a James Potter. Cómo lo encontró se desconoce, por eso lo he puesto en un libro sobre animagia, pensando que James utilizó el cromo como marcapáginas durante sus estudios para ser animago._

_La teoría de que Quirrell fue temporalmente un Horrocrux es cierta y se recoge en Pottermore._


End file.
